


If you get in a brawl, you shall get a raised eyebrow.

by EcoLumberjack



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 06:21:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19371172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EcoLumberjack/pseuds/EcoLumberjack
Summary: Alex practices martial arts.Lena is not pleased, but can’t deny that she enjoy some of it’s perks.





	If you get in a brawl, you shall get a raised eyebrow.

The sound of keys scrapping the lock made Lena look up from her book.

 

Alex had finally arrived. She entered the apartment limping slightly, with her loyal gym bag slung on her shoulder. 

 

“What happened this time?” The raven haired woman inquired as she set her book down.

 

“Nothing much, just sore. It was a good training session” Alex dismissed as ditched her bag near the door and walked to the couch. “I’ll get it later, don’t fret.” She added as she sat down beside Lena.

 

“Are you sure? You still have that nasty bruise on your leg from your so called  training session last week.” Lena insisted as she ran her fingers through the longer parts of Alex’s hair, undoing that ridiculous tiny bun that she secretly adored. 

 

“Hm… does it mean you’re going to give me a full body massage?” Alex hummed closing her eyes.

 

“You wish…” The younger woman provoked. “You should stop getting beaten.” 

 

“Hey… I remember doing the beating, not being beaten. They just got one lucky hit.” She retorted drowsily. 

 

“And that lucky hit is stamped on your leg.” Lena admonished gently. 

 

“Eh. You should have seen them” The older woman gloated lightly.

 

“Why so violent, love?” 

 

“It’s just a sport, Lee. Even if you don’t like it. And I know you like the perks of it.” Alex wiggles her eyebrows as she flexed her arms.

 

“Oh my god, you dummy” She giggled and swatted at the other woman’s shoulder. “Go take a hot shower to loosen up those fine muscles and I’ll think about that massage you inquired.” She added. 

 

“You got yourself a deal.” Grinning, she stole a peck from Lena and moved to pick her gym bag by the door.

 

“Behave yourself, Tiger” Lena scolded slightly, shaking her head. 

 

“For you? Always.” Alex quipped, winking in Lena’s direction as she passed by the couch on the way to their room. 

 

“Oh Tiger, you’re something else.” She chuckled, watching her insufferable mate go.  


End file.
